


奉若神明

by Dolynn



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolynn/pseuds/Dolynn
Summary: 御堂无端地想起他刚到这里的时候，第一个看见的画面。那时克哉还是那个虔诚而纯洁的神子，那是个阳光温柔的秋季傍晚，身穿白衣的神子在教堂里，微笑着从乞儿手中接过那顶简陋的桂冠，戴在头上。鸽子扑棱棱从窗外飞过去，克哉身上一瞬间光影参差，随后又站在了温柔的傍晚里。这个生机勃勃的镇子街上人来人往，但在那一瞬间，克哉看到他，微微一愣之后又冲他略微紧张地笑了一笑。
Relationships: Midou Takanori/Saeki Katsuya
Kudos: 4





	奉若神明

**Author's Note:**

> ·充满了胡言乱语意识流，我瞎写的，不要在意那么多细节，爽就对了  
> ·感情线也不要太在意，记住爽就行了  
> ·有一定程度的性虐待预警  
> ·OOC是我的锅  
> ·建议阅读BGM：匆匆那年大提琴ver. AV27278487 因为写的时候就是跟着这个曲子跟着感觉走的所以很建议很建议听  
> ·以上可以接受的话↓  
> ·本文完成于2019/03/13

“神予你栖息之地，神予你安身之所，神予你饱腹之物，神予你蔽体之衣。”  
“你是否愿意沐浴神水，于此发誓，此后终生，感恩神，侍奉神，保持无私，永远纯洁，不与他人有染，谨记神的箴言？”  
“我……我愿意。”  
“好孩子。”

所以现在，到底是怎么回事呢。  
克哉迷茫地想着，随即又被刺激出来一声呜咽。  
“呜……啊！啊……”  
他现在以一个极为放荡的姿势，双腿张开地委身于某人身下。他的手被细细的锁链缠在后面使不上力气，完完全全一副任人鱼肉的媚态。后穴不知羞耻地收缩着，艳红色的液体从他腿间流下来，散发着令人沉醉的香味。  
是……葡萄酒。  
“怎么了？”头顶的人居高临下地看着他，紫色的眼睛在明灭不定的烛火里显得有些深不可测，“你后悔了？”  
高级丝绸的顺滑刺激着克哉裸露的肌肤，他终于后知后觉地意识到了自己正以怎样的姿态，躺在教堂的神像脚下，躺在他平时祈祷的地方。  
——躺在御堂的身下。  
像是察觉到克哉的走神，御堂讽刺地笑了一笑，随即以更暴虐的力道抚上他的乳头。小小的乳粒在双指的残酷玩弄下，在冰凉的空气里挺立起来，点缀在克哉的身体上，透着一股不可思议的淫靡感。  
“很敏感啊，”御堂似笑非笑地俯视着克哉，“神子大人平时应该自己做了不少次吧？这样的反应，即使是皇城最老练的妓女也做不到吧。”  
“我……我没有……”克哉压抑着声音，虚弱地如此回答。怎么会呢，神子最重要的要求就是保持自己的纯洁。但他立刻意识到了，在现在这种情况下来说贞洁，无异于在讲一个荒诞的笑话。  
他起了反应的身体抢先代替他已经背叛了他对于神的忠诚，蠢蠢欲动而心照不宣地渴望男人的疼爱。  
“我再问你最后一次，”御堂俯下身来，锐利地看着他的眼睛，紫色的眼睛在烛火里美得惊心动魄，带着嘲笑、蔑视和隐隐约约的复杂情绪。  
那眼神像是一把刀子一样，刺进克哉的心脏，泛起来锐利的疼痛。  
“你后悔吗？现在逃跑还来得及的。”  
他听见御堂又问了一遍。

这片土地，在世界上一直被誉为是神明的恩赐。土壤肥沃，四季分明，雨水充沛，风调雨顺。在这片土地上的人们，都幸福地生活着。“都是神子大人的功劳呀！”穿着破烂衣衫的赤脚小孩，快乐地将最好的葡萄以及他亲手编的、不太整齐的桂冠，送去给住在教堂的神子，“神子大人庇佑了我们呢！”人们如此口耳相传。  
“没有那么夸张的事……”克哉听说了以后立刻无奈地微笑着否认了。“是因为大家都很努力啊。”  
白衣的神子顺手接过小孩子递上来的葡萄，温和道谢。白鸽从教堂窗外扑棱棱飞过，将光影切割成一道一道。神子的长袍拖在纤尘不染的地上，地下有着熊熊燃烧的温暖炭火，保证他的赤裸的足不会冻着。  
人民就是这样，真心实意地爱戴着他们的神子。

直到那年，久违的大旱降临了这片土地。颗粒无收，所幸人们靠着余粮，应该还能撑过冬天。只是，王城的达官贵人们，因为进贡上来的葡萄酒没有往年的香甜，一怒之下加重了这里的赋税。

他的眼睛和这里盛产的葡萄酒一样漂亮。  
——这是克哉见到御堂的第一个念头。  
来自王城监督劳役的俊美青年，面色不悦地看着镇子里的人们。

“请您帮帮我们……神子大人，”小镇的人民跪伏在他脚下，苦苦哀求着，“您是神子，您一定会有办法的……”  
克哉无法眼睁睁地看着这些人在劳役中死去。

神子所做一切，都是为了侍奉神。  
——那么如果牺牲你的贞洁，背叛你的信仰，换来的是拯救，你会怎么做呢？  
御堂饶有兴趣地看着来恳求自己的神子。

“呜啊……！”  
克哉又一次难耐地呻吟出声。  
虽然并不是完全没有性经验，早些年的时候从灾厄区的零零碎碎里他知道这是怎样的理论，但这并不意味着他对于性事有着足够的了解。  
就如同此刻，陌生而巨大的快感浪潮，在他恐惧的战栗中将他淹没了。  
御堂身上的香气，衣冠整齐的丝绸在他身体上的摩擦，以及游走在全身各处的手指，这些掀起来的陌生感觉，让克哉羞耻到不能自己。  
但更糟糕的是，羞耻同时还伴随着兴奋。  
他的性器在并不温柔的抚慰下勃起了。

御堂看着克哉，神子干净的身躯在祭台上，像是准备供给神明的祭品。他的头发因为挣扎，被汗水沾湿了一点，现在却又乖顺地贴在脸颊上；宝蓝色的眼睛里是羞愧的情欲，和一点点对于即将发生的茫然；他的手腕被拘束在身后，隐约能瞥见一点轮廓，锁链的红痕在他身上留下的痕迹非常色情，在白袍将遮未遮下能看到被折磨到殷红的乳头和干净笔直的性器。  
御堂甚至有点想要冷笑的冲动，不管哪里的神职人员都一样。在王城，他们寻欢作乐夜夜笙歌，现在哪怕是一个小小神子，在粗暴的挑逗之下也能唤起他的性欲。  
对于这样的人，他没有珍惜的必要。

人的两种欲望是刻在骨子里没办法磨灭掉的，一是狩猎欲，二是性欲，这一点往往在性事之间表现得特别明显。

“求您……不要！不要碰那里……呜……”  
克哉已经快疼昏过去了。精液和酒，从臀缝里流出来，沿着腿根蜿蜒出来红色的痕迹，就像被虐待上去红痕的一样。被御堂强制掰开的双腿无法合拢，扭动挣扎的腰身看起来更像是在迎合；红到凄惨的乳首上，两个金色的夹子在烛光下反射着精巧的光，伴随着细铁链动起来的沙沙作响，和御堂的性器在自己后穴出入从而摩擦出来的、恬不知耻的声音，在祭台上上演着荒诞而淫靡的一幕。  
“……痛！请您……呜啊！”  
突然被改变角度，变成跪趴着的姿势，猝不及防被摩擦到的一点，克哉忍不住惊叫出声。在那一瞬间，所有的疼痛变成了某种欢愉，一种从心脏深处升腾起来的麻痹感和不可控感，生理性的泪水从他的眼角溢了出来。  
御堂停了一下，然后低低地笑出了声：“喜欢这样？”说着用力顶弄。  
“不，不是……啊……！”  
“很淫乱啊，平时你也是这样服侍那些人的？”御堂冷笑一声，轻轻在克哉耳边问：“神子大人？”  
看看这具身体吧。

御堂当时没有想到，自己随口提出来的一句话，他居然会答应。是真的那么大公无私，还是早就已经食髓知味？  
他不清楚。  
但现在明了的是，这位神子沉溺在欲望里的样子，比起来王都那些莺莺燕燕，居然有丝毫不差的风韵。哭泣的脸庞也好，挣扎的身体也罢，那双蓝色眼睛里包含情欲折磨的泪水，久违地激起了他的施虐欲。  
再让我看看啊，受人爱戴的、纯洁神子，被男人干到哭出来是什么样子的。

夜色里，月光透过玻璃窗户照进室内。  
祭台上人影交叠着，烛火早就熄灭了，还是克哉怕被人看到，恳求着御堂熄灭的。木质的桌子不堪其重地吱呀作响，月光照在圣母像的泪珠上，晶莹剔透。  
“求求您……御堂先……生！呜！……”  
克哉已经记不清楚这是第几回了，只是浑浑噩噩觉得浑身上下都在痛，却又千丝万缕地拉扯着快感，他实在是怕了——已经失去了作为神职的贞洁，现在在这个地方每分每秒对他来说都是窒息般的难受。头顶上已经不再是对他微笑的神像了，而是谴责着他的背叛的行刑者，然而正是这种难过，加剧了他的感官——他清晰地感受到御堂的性器在他的后穴里填充着，每一次动作，内壁都会恬不知耻地收缩以试图挽留；乳首传来麻痹的快感，即使是在丝绸上的摩擦带来无可比拟的高潮。  
“御堂先生……不要……啊啊……好、好舒服……呜！”  
他已经没什么，作为一个“人”的神志了。  
御堂知道那到底是求饶还是欢愉，对于这种求饶大可不必理会。况且每次顶弄，克哉像是无师自通一样地收缩，深埋其中的御堂自然舒服。几次抽插以后，克哉感觉到后庭一阵潮湿，此时被刺激到敏感点，他又断断续续射了出来，无力地呜咽着。疲惫感让他眼前发黑，来自环境的压迫感几乎花光了他的所有力气。  
在神像下，抛弃贞洁、满身精液的神子，闭上了他的眼睛。  
沉睡的样子就如同往常一样平静。

——————  
那场旱灾已经过去许久了，人们也依旧在这片土地上安居乐业地生活。  
只是，有一个不太美妙的传说在本地流传着。  
传说那场大旱是因为当地的神子背叛了神明，骄奢淫逸，放荡不堪，破坏了自己的贞洁之身，神明一怒之下降下惩罚。来自王都的、英明的使者发现了这件事，将那位罪行累累的神子送上火刑架。据说他行刑的那天，万里无云，太阳炙烤着大地，神明的怒火达到顶峰，神子惯穿的白袍在泥水里肮脏了，就如同他本人——看他那双不老实的蓝眼睛，看他那放荡的金发！——人们纷纷如是窃窃私语。  
傲慢的神子即使在行刑的时候，也戴着当年一个孩子给他编织的桂冠。人们说，至死他都没有忘记自己高高在上的神职。  
“……万一是，到最后他依旧保持着对神的虔诚呢？”一个穿着破烂的赤脚孩子这样问。  
大人罕见地沉默了，接着又底气不足似的，大声教训那孩子：“你懂什么！如果他真的虔诚，神会烧死他吗？！”  
“可是，明明是你们……”  
孩子小小的声音，在人群里淹没了。

御堂穿过街巷，偶然听到人群的议论纷纷，并没有太在意地回到了旅馆。那是一家装饰非常豪华漂亮的旅馆，只要给老板足够多的钱，老板就会守口如瓶。  
他回到房间里，一个巨大的笼子占了将近一半的面积。帮他搬上来的人们都以为这笼子里是什么奇珍异兽，黄金的栅栏，水晶做装饰，王都的奢华在这个笼子上就得一窥见一二。  
——里面也的确是御堂这一生最珍贵的宝物。  
遮光布被慢慢拉开，克哉在暮光里醒来。御堂慢慢走近他身边坐下，右手轻轻摸着克哉的头发。金色的发梢温柔得缠住他的手指，该修一修了，他漫不经心地想。克哉像是睡懵了，爬过来蹭了蹭御堂的手臂，迷迷糊糊道一声午安。因为这个动作，克哉脖颈上的锁链哗哗作响，接着扯到胸前的装饰，又让他发出了一声小小的呻吟。

御堂无端地想起他刚到这里的时候，第一个看见的画面。  
那时克哉还是那个虔诚而纯洁的神子，那是个阳光温柔的秋季傍晚，身穿白衣的神子在教堂里，微笑着从乞儿手中接过那顶简陋的桂冠，戴在头上。鸽子扑棱棱从窗外飞过去，克哉身上一瞬间光影参差，随后又站在了温柔的傍晚里。这个生机勃勃的镇子街上人来人往，但在那一瞬间，克哉看到他，微微一愣之后又冲他略微紧张地笑了一笑。

如今教堂依然默然矗立在那里，秋色依旧温柔，生活依旧继续着。  
只是人们已经不再记得，曾经有个穿着白袍的神子，安静地在教堂里，祈祷他们的平安喜乐。

“咚——咚——咚——”  
象征傍晚来临的钟声响起了。  
御堂低下头，在克哉额头上轻轻吻了一下。

“下午好，克哉。”


End file.
